The heart shaped Neckalce
by Luna1345
Summary: This is my first hunger games stories! Katniss is trying to sort out her feeling with Peeta. Does she love him or not? That's a question Katniss has to answer.


The Heart shaped Necklace

(Disclaimer: I do not own any of the hunger game books or characters)

The sound of a mocking jay singing tells me it's time to get up. I open my eyes staring at the ceiling, watching the left over rain drops on the roof drip into the bucket below. I feel Peeta's chest rise up and down slowly. I felt protected even though he was in no shape to fight anyone.

I gently raise my head and crawl out of the cave scared if I stood up he would wake up. When I was at the edge of the cave, I look back at him realizing if I don't get something to treat Peeta's leg soon he won't be hanging around for long. I'm scared if I leave him I'll come back to find him dead of missing but if I don't get something into his stomach he will die of starvation. Also I will only be down by the river so if anything happens I will be near to help him. I remember we are supposed to be madly in love so I blow a kiss to him and leave.

I use the pot Haymitch gave us which used to be filled with steaming, hot broth. I fill the pot with water to warm up, I think about Peeta. I ask myself if I really do love him or if I'm just doing it for the Capitol and the audience.

I had to get my feeling straighten out with Peeta because what will happen if we do both win the hunger games? What will there be left between us? Will we just forget about the fake love we used to have and go our separate ways?

I am startled when I hear a twig snap. I stand up and point my arrow towards the direction of the sound to only find a squirrel. I thought to myself "Well at least I'll have more flavor in the broth."

I skin the squirrel, cut it up, and put it in the pot. Within five minutes, it looks ready and I head back to the cave. I decide to sort of my feelings with Peeta later when I have more time to think.

When I stand out at the foot of the cave, his eyes are wide and are staring at me like I'm going to kill him.

When I get closer to him he frowns and says

"I woke up and you weren't there. I though Cato or Clove found you." I replied

"I just went to get some food."

I put the pot down in front of him. Then I heard the trumpets which almost made me kick the pot which the broth would have gotten all over Peeta. I run at the foot of the cave with my bow in hand. Claudius Templesmith's voice booms out of nowhere as if he wants to wake every single thing in the arena.

I know he was going to talk about the feast and within a few seconds I was proven correct. I started to head back into the cave until he said

"Each of you needs something desperately."

I thought of Peeta because I didn't want him to die so I went closer towards the foot of the cave. He explained there would be a bag with our districts number with what we need inside. He announced it will be at the Cornucopia at dawn.

I knew Peeta wouldn't let me go but I knew I had to. It could actually save his life. I looked at him and immediately said "No, I won't let you risk your life for me." I told him I wouldn't go but I had a plan.

I told Peeta I would watch out all night. Within seconds, he fell asleep like a baby. While he was asleep I prepared myself for dawn.

Time passed quickly when I made sure I had everything in my pack. I checked three times to try to make time go by faster. Then what almost seemed like I was about to fall asleep I looked outside and could tell it was dawn.

I crawled out of the cave slowly not wanting to make a sound because if he woke up then he will push himself to not let me go and possibly follow me. I didn't want to look back. I thought when I would look back I would be staring into those painful seam eyes and I just can't stand looking at those eyes when I am lying to him.

I left and headed to the Cornucopia which was not that long of a walk because I usually walk a lot more when I hunt.

When I got to the Cornucopia I saw a table with fine white cloth with two bags with the number two on it and a tiny back pack with the number 12 on it. Foxface and Thresh must of already got their backpacks because I didn't see there's.

I knew I wouldn't have a lot of time and I could get into a bloodbath but I knew I had to get it for Peeta. I ran to the table the fastest I could like if someone was chasing me with a knife.

Within a minute I got to the table. I put the tiny backpack around my fingers and ran back dodging the trees. I was surprised I didn't get into the middle of a bloodbath and that's when the first knife hit the tree.

\I had a feeling I wasn't going to get out without a fight. I looked to the left of me and there was clove with pockets full of knives. I shot an arrow towards her direction and it luckily enter in her shoulder.

She stopped and took out the arrow gasping for air. She stood there for a minute and then ran after me again but this time not as fast but definitely with more rage. Then I saw something crawling towards me slowly. I saw the human crawling with blonde hair and in pain... Wait no that can't be can it? No...PEETA!

I ran to him kneeling down beside him. His face was pale and he looked like he was about to pass out. Then his eyes widened and yelled

"Katniss look out!"

I ducked and the knife hit the tree behind us. I stood up and dodged another knife and then shot an arrow towards her heart.

She threw one last knife before the arrow entered her heart. She dropped to her knees and hit the ground not making any sound or movements. That's when I knew she was a goner. The knife tough wasn't headed towards me but PEETA!

I grabbed Peeta's arms and yanked his body as fast as I could. Then I saw the arrow land right where Peeta's head was before. I sat him up and scowled at him

"Why did you do that? You almost got yourself killed! Cato could of come and killed you easily!"

He sighed and said

"Because I was worried about you because… I love you.

He leaned over and kissed me. This kiss though was different.

Then I thought that I risked my life for him and I almost got killed. Then I thought maybe he really does love me and maybe I love him back.


End file.
